ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Snow
Periwinkle Frost aka Snow is a bubbly, curious girl who has the ability of Cryokenesis or ice manipulation. Origin Periwinkle lives in Iowa with her father Dr. Victor Frost who is a scientist working in Better Human Evolution Project. Her mother died of cancer a few months after she was born. At first, Snow does not have the power to control and create ice and she doesn't know where her father is working. She lives a normal life. But because of her curiosity about things, Periwinkle followed her father and discovered about the B.H.E.P. She saw him preparing an experiment with a rat while she hid herself. But when the experiment was about to start, she saw a scientist passed by and caused her to accidentally enter a chamber and be included to the experiment. The experiment killed the rat but left Periwinkle alive, now with a power she never expected. Personality and Appearance Periwinkle is a fun and bubbly girl. She's also curious about things and wants to know more. After what happened to her, she didn't got angry to her scientist father. Snow has a short red hair and sky-blue eyes. Her mother's name is Perssentine Kiell, and she was missed so much by Perry. Snow wears a black jacket and a black skirt with her logo on the chest and on her upper right arm. She also wears blue gloves to prevent anything she touch from turning to ice and blue shoes that are inspired by Tinker Bell. She adopted the name 'Snow' because of her powers and promised to use it in good ways. Powers and Abilities Snow has the power of cryokenesis due to an experiment she accidentally walked in called The Winter Project by B.H.E.P. Ability to Control and Manipulate Ice Snow has the ability to control and manipulate the ice and make it transform into shapes and figures she wants. Ability to Create Ice Snow has the ability to create weapons and things she wants through the magic from her hands. This ability causes her to freeze anything she touch using her bare hands. Ability to Be an Ice Snow has the ability to transform any part of her body to turn to ice. Trivia * Snow was created because of Jono46's creation of Better Human Evolution Project and RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 wants to thank him very much. * Snow's hair is based on Raiya's real short hair only with some differences. * Snow was part of the Better Human Evolution Project's experiment called The Winter Project due to an accident. * Snow will also appear in an upcoming episode of The Teen Titans. * Snow's power is related to Disney's Elsa, The Snow Queen. * Her favorite color is blue and her favorite subject is Science. * Snow easily gets colds but when she got her powers its okay for her now, the cold never bothered her anyway. = Category:Heroes Category:Heroine Category:RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 Characters Category:B.H.E.P Category:The Teen Titans Category:Super power Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Females Category:Elementalist Category:Girl Category:Characters Category:Metahuman